


Mjolnir the Hammer

by Moonscar



Series: Vines and Memes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Humour, M/M, Peter Parker is Worthy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is Worthy, Swearing, Thor is a troll, Trolling, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: " May you hold this for me? " He asked, and Tony held out his arm without much thought, hand outstretched to take whatever Thor had requested for him to hold.Quickly, Thor placed his hammer in his grip, and the moment he let it go-" FU- "





	Mjolnir the Hammer

Thor grinned down at his phone as he tapped on the app Vine. The Princess Shuri had requested he do this and film it for her and others in the public to see, and although Thor wanted to say that he wanted to refuse, that would be a lie. This is the best thing he has done in awhile. He quickly turned it on and picked up Mjolnir, feeling the nice weight of it in his hand before walking away.

This will be fun

~~~~Thor walked inside of the laboratory he knew the Man of Iron was currently working, most likely on his suit, or some other gadgets that would be useful in battle. As Thor walked over her grinned from ear to as he announced his presence.

" Man of Iron! How are you doing? " Thor asked, only getting a hum in response to his grand entrance. This was to perfect. He quickly lifted his phone and walked over to him, pressing play on the video-player and speaking only moments after

" May you hold this for me? " He asked, and Tony held out his arm without much thought, hand outstretched to take whatever Thor had requested for him to hold. 

Quickly, Thor placed his hammer in his grip, and the moment he let it go-

" FU- " 

And the video cut off

~~~~The next target was none other that Bruce Banner himself. Thor figured that since he was close to the labs, he would visit the second closest person, just to make it all go a bit faster, although admittedly he wanted to drag this out for as long as he could in 1 or 2 days. He wanted to do this quickly or else word would spread around of what he was doing.

As he walked inside, Bruce glanced up quickly from where he was mixing some type of chemicals, nodding slightly in greeting before glancing back down at his work once more. This was to good to be true, and easy. He quickly turned on the video thingy once more.

Thor strode over to the scientist and stood next to him " Would you mind holding this for me? " Thor asked and Bruce didn't look up from his work, simply nodding as he placed his pipette down and lifted his palm up in a similar way Tony had done just moments before.

" Thank you! " Thor spoke and let it go in Bruce's hold, the man falling to the floor in a heap. The last thing the video caught was Bruce on the floor in a mess of limbs, his glasses askew as he stared up at the ceiling, his gaze hazy and confused, yet far away.

~~~~His next victim was Clint. Why? He has absolutely no clue, he just felt like it.

It's because he ate the last Strawberry Poptart.

He walked inside one of the many living rooms that were situated around the tower, luckily finding Clint in the first one he found. He was sitting on top of a book-shelf, which surprisingly, wasn't anything new. The man seemed to have an aversion to sitting on anything that is meant to be sat on, such as a couch or a chair. Sometimes people would find him sitting on top of the fridge eating his dinner or lunch. It used to get on peoples nerves allot but once they learned that it was a permanent thing they got used to it, doesn't mean it didn't sometimes care the shit out of some of them though.

Imagine finding a creature on top of your fridge at 3 Am groaning over a bowl of instant noodles. Stuff of nightmares.

Anyways, back to the present. Thor hummed and walked over to Clint, who seemed to be occupied by something on his phone. Thor hummed and walked over in confident strides. As he arrived next to the book case he turned on the video for Vine.

" Clint! Would you hold onto this for one second? " Thor asked and held up his hammer. He expected Clint to hold out his hand like the others, but without even looking up he asked.

" Secret Word? " Clint inquired, Thor quickly answered before all the 6 seconds ran out

" Please " He said, and Clint held his hand out, fingers stretched out to hold whatever object Thor was about to hand over, his hand dangling over the left side. Thor grinned and placed it in his hand.

The last thing the video ended up catching was Clint falling down to his left, phone flying in the air dramatically as he fell, eyes blown wide with his last words being cut short.

" MOTHER FU- " 

Thor's next victim was Natasha, and in a way he was hesitant to try this. He wasn't blind to how scary that woman could be, especially if someone dared cross her, but that is exactly what he was planning on doing. 

As he entered the kitchen, he found her fiddling on her phone as well, he lifted up his phone and pressed play, only for Natasha turned around, stared him dead in the eye and said in a low and threatening voice.

" Don't you dare even try that shit on me " She said, her gaze seemingly staring right into his soul.

Thor quickly did a 180 and walked out without another word, not able to see the playful smirk that graced Natasha's lips as he left the kitchen. 

He wouldn't be trying anything like that anytime soon

So, after that fiasco, Thor decided that his before last victim would be none other that Captain America himself.

He entered another Common area, this one similar to the one Clint had been lounging around in, except it had a few differences. This one had a slightly larger television and no book-shelf was in sight. There was also two bean-bags positioned in the corner. 

On the couch Steve sat, book on his lap as he read through it with a serene expression adorning his features, seemingly not noticing Thor's entrance. Bucky was a different story. The moment Thor had entered his head had snapped up, eyes searching for any danger. When his eyes landed on Thor he seemed to relax a bit though, taking note of the fact that he was safe and on their side. Thor nodded at him in acknowledgement, walking over towards the other soldier that was currently reading.

Thor lifted his phone up and started filming once more.

" Would you mind holding this for me for a second? " Thor questioned, his tone of voice a bit more mellowed down as to not startle the american, just in case he hadn't noticed his entry. Without lifting his gaze from his book, Steve held his hand out his other hand holding onto the book so it didn't slam shut. Thor handed Steve the hammer.

But nothing happened.

His hand shifted a bit under the weight, but he didn't yell as he fell, and he definitely didn't seem to realize what was going on.

The last thing you see in the video is Bucky's head in the back-round snapping up again, eyes the size of dinner plates and Steve slowly realizing what just happened, his face slowly morphing into shock before the video cut off.

~~~~Thor's last victim, The Man of Spiders, or in other words, Peter Parker.

Thor had found him lounging around on a ceiling in, yet again, another living room. He glanced up from his Homework for but a moment, grinned at Thor before glancing back down at it, seemingly to wrapped up in his work to freak out like he usual would, which was honestly perfect for what Thor had planned. 

Thor strode over for the last time and grinned at Peter, even though his attention wasn't focused on him. He clicked for the video to start playing.

" May you please hold this for me? It will only be a moment " Thor said and Peter nodded, not looking up from his reading as he held his hand out, fingers stretched out in a similar way to how Clint did earlier, so that they can reach for whatever Thor was gonna hand them. Thor handed it to him and as Peter wrapped his fingers around the hammer Thor let go.

What he didn't expect was for Peter to not be torn off the ceiling, and for him to stay completely neutral, still reading his homework. It took a moment for him to glance at what he was holding before looking back at his homework, only to to take a double take.

" HOLY FUCK- " The teen screamed and suddenly his arms were flailing around as everything fell to the floor in the panic, including himself, but none of it was because of the weight of the hammer.  

The last thing shown on video was Spider-Man holding up Mjolnir in shock, eyes blown wide, similar to Bucky's earlier expression while speaking gibberish along the lines of 'omgomgomgomg' and 'holy fucking shit i'm holding _the_ hammer'.

Then the video cut off.

Needless to say Thor really needed to contemplate how worthy he actually was to hold his hammer

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? I have no clue, but it happened and now it's here?
> 
> Inspired by this thingy here-
> 
> https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/47/b1/55/47b1553e1b860898ce6d9e7247af0eeb.jpg
> 
> Please leave a comment! I absolutely love reading them and replying to them! =D


End file.
